Luke Cage Season 3
Luke Cage Season 3 '''is an upcoming MCU Netflix property. This is Valeyard6282's ideas for the third season. ''This page and all episode pages contain MAJOR SPOILERS for Luke Cage seasons 1 and 2 as well as Iron Fist and Defenders. ''' Please enjoy my take. This show is outside my usual box of creativity but I'm stepping outside and working on something new and different. Enjoy! © Valeyard6282 2018 Synopsis Luke Cage- established crime boss in Harlem. What the newfound sheriff doesn't know is the blood he didn't spill would be a catalyst in a bloody killing spree in the city he loves. And the man behind it will have nothing stand in his way in his quest for vengeance. Episodes 1- There's a New Sheriff in Town 2- Our Legacy, Our Blood 3- There's an Old Enemy 4- The Blade 5- Power Man 6- The Second Coming 7- Patty Cake 8- Madame Vanity's 9- Snake 10- In the Tiger's Mouth 11- Heroes For Hire 12- Stokes 13- Lamb to the Slaughter Cast * Luke Cage- Mike Colter * Misty Knight- Simone Missick * Eric "Blade" Brooks- Gary Carr * John "Bushmaster" McIver- Mustafa Shakir * Danny Rand- Finn Jones * Tilda Johnson- Gabrielle Dennis * Hernan Alvarez- Theo Rossi * Victor Alvarez- J.D. Pardo * Willis Stryker- Erik LaRay Harvey * DW- Jeremiah Richard Craft * Noah Burstein- Michael Kostroff * Sheldon- Kevin Mambo * Colleen Wing- Jessica Henwick * Jessica Jones- Krysten Ritter * Moses Magnum- Lakeith Stanfield * Deacon Felcone- Wesley Snipes * Jamal Afari- LeVar Burton * Sugar- Sean Ringgold * Gideon Mace- Jon Beavers * Priscilla Ridley- Karen Pittman Character Breakdowns '''Luke Cage-' Carl Lucas, better known as Luke Cage was the Hero of Harlem, a vigilante dedicated to protecting his neighborhood. An ex-cop and ex-con, Luke underwent an illegal prison experiment that granted him bulletproof skin. After the power vacuum in the criminal underworld of Harlem, Luke has become the "Sheriff" of Harlem even if he won't admit that he's become a crime boss. 'Misty Knight-' Mercedes "Misty" Knight is a NYPD detective and a Harlem native. She is a witty and highly intelligent cop with a temper and a mean bionic arm made by Rand Enterprises after she lost one of her arms during the War For New York. 'Eric Brooks-' A Jamaican man with a mysterious past in Harlem, Eric "Blade" Brooks is a terrorist armed with guns supplied by the Ethiopians. Possessing occult-like abilities similar to those bestowed by Nightshade, Eric is by no means a villain Harlem can handle. 'Bushmaster-' John McIver is a Jamaican and son of Quincy and Gwen McIver- the king and queen of the rum trade in Jamaica. When his family was murdered by Mabel Stokes, John swore vengeance on the Stokes family, traveling to Harlem and Brooklyn to gain power and watch Mariah Stokes burn, aided with the mystical abilities of the herb Nightshade. 'Danny Rand-' Danny Rand is the billionaire CEO of Rand Enterprises who was presumed dead when he was ten years old when his family's jet crashed in the Himalayas. Danny survived and was saved and taken in by monks of the mystic city of Kun L'un. Fighting a Dragon, Danny gained the Chi-focusing power of the Iron Fist. Returning to New York to reclaim his birthright, Danny would take down The Hand and become a good friend to Luke Cage. He comes to Harlem to help Luke take down Diamondback and they later form the Heroes for Hire organization. 'Tilda Johnson-'Category:TV Shows Born of incest, murder, and rape; Tilda Stokes was the daughter of Mariah Stokes and Pistol Pete- Mariah's great-uncle. Tilda was sent to the Johnson family to be raised and was told of her true identity as a Dillard- a lie weaved by Mariah. Setting up a herb shop in Harlem, he mother approached her- wanting to reconnect. Willing to give second chances, Tilda was soon horrified when she saw the true brutal nature of her gangster mother. Tilda eventually murdered her mother in an effort to take her place as queen of Harlem, however; Luke cage took that from her and Tilda vows to reclaim what belongs to her. 'Shades- ' White gangster, Hernan "Shades" Alvarez and his best friend Comanche landed themselves in Seagate Prison where they became kingpins and helped nearly kill Luke Cage. When Hernan got out, he became an enforcer of Diamondback and was sent into to advise Cornell "Cottonmouth" Stokes. When Cottonmouth became sloppy when Luke Cage showed up, Hernan planned to assassinate Cottonmouth but Cottonmouth's cousin Mariah beat him to it. Hernan abandoned Diamondback and became loyal to Mariah. When Mariah became too brutal, Hernan went to the police and told them everything, getting Mariah taken down. However, Hernan went down to and went to prison. 'Victor Alvarez-' Nephew to Shades, Victor's father was Hernan's brother who was also a thug- who operated with Aaron Davis in Queens- who was killed in a drive-by. Hernan couldn't let family distract from his career and he sent Victor into foster care. His mother was a drug addict who overdosed on cocaine when Victor was a toddler. Getting out of foster care at age 18, Victor left Harrisburg- where he lived- and traveled back to New York to confront Hernan for abandoning him. Hernan- now in prison- was both happy and shocked to see Victor again. Victor became a student of Danny and Colleen's at their dojo and he learned Kung Fu from Danny, already knowing some Karate taught to him by his dad. Danny also told Victor about Chi and how to focus it as best as a normal human can. Danny taught Victor to use his anger to his advantage and Victor's fury towards his family led to him actually briefly harnessing his Chi in the same manor a monk of K'un Lun could after a lifetime of training and dedication. 'Diamondback-' Born of an affair between James Lucas and Dana Stryker, Willis Stryker was rejected and lived in the shadow of golden boy Luke Cage, still befriending him. They were half-brothers but only Willis knew. Willis taught Luke how to fight and when they got into some legal trouble, Luke got out of punishment but Willis was sent to juvie, and later prison where he vowed revenge. Becoming a high-ranking gangster, Willis took the name Diamondback and came to Harlem armed with Hammer Industries Judas weaponry that could drill through Luke's skin. Nearly killing Luke, Willis was still defeated and arrested. He was sent to Noah Burstein where he would gain bulletproof skin and super strength- just like Cage. 'DW-' Just a kid from Harlem, DW sells footage of superhero battles. He works from Pop's Barbershop and after Luke began going down a dark path, DW kicked Luke out and reopened Pop's as a operational barbershop. 'Dr. Noah Burstein-' White prison doctor in Georgia's Seagate Prison who led an experiment to heal fatal wounds and regenerate flesh. When Luke Cage was nearly killed by Shades and Comanche, Riva Connors took Luke to Burstein to save. He set up the experiment but it was sabotaged by ruthless guard Rackham. It caused an explosion and the heat mixed with the chemicals made Luke's skin bulletproof. Burstein stole equipment and left Seagate after. He was later tracked down by Luke when Luke was shot with a Chitauri bullet. After Diamondback was taken down by Luke, Diamondback was arrested and sent to Burstein to receive the same superpowers Luke has. 'Sheldon-' Right-hand man to Bushmaster, Sheldon was his child hood friend, basically being a brother to him. Also Jamaican, Sheldon cares deeply for Johnny and will do anything to protect him. 'Colleen Wing- ' Best friend to both Misty and Danny, Colleen is a Chinese-Japanese woman skilled in Kenjiutsu and a former member of The Hand. 'Jessica Jones-' Super-powered PI and friend to Luke, Jessica has a broken past that has left her with alcoholism and PTSD. Cameoing in an episode, Jessica comes to Harlem concerned for Luke as he is slowly becoming the villain. 'Moses Magnum- ' Moses Magnum is the boss of the Ethiopian mob. The Ethiopians were the old and first crime family to rule Harlem. Returning to Harlem to seize power after the extinction of the Stokes, Moses brought a bloody war to Harlem, threatening Luke's status as king. 'Deacon Felcone ' Ruthless Jamaican mob boss and witch doctor, Deacon "Frost" Felcone has strong ties to Eric's background and ties back to the McIvers. 'Jamal Afari ' An African mobster living and operating in the capital of Jamaica- Kingston-, Jamal Afari uses Madame Vanity's brothel as his base of operations. A practiced Houngan and martial artist, Jamal would teach his many skills to Eric Brooks. 'Gideon Mace-' Gideon Mace was an American Army soldier who fought in Iraq and Afghanistan and his right hand, and both of his legs were blown off by a bomb. The incident was triggered by risky actions on Mace's part and he was dishonorably discharged from the Army and sent back to his home of Harlem. Furious, Mace become unstable and a threat to the city. 'Priscilla Ridley-' Head of the 29th NYPD Precinct in Harlem, Ridley is a no-nonsense cop who doesn't let her personal life interfere with her work. Category:Valeyard6282 Category:MCU Category:MCU TV Shows Category:Valeyard26282 TV Shows Category:Valeyard6282 TV Shows